Who is you BEST FRIEND Suek ?
by MuMutzzz
Summary: Siapakah Sebenarnya Sahabat Seorang Suek ?
1. Chapter 1

**Who is your BEST FRIEND Suek ?**  
**Karakter : MuMut**  
** Suek**  
** Nana**  
** Afiffah**  
** All 5c Students**  
**Gendre : Friendship**  
** Family**  
**Author : MuMutzzz**

**Semua di mulai di kelas 5C ...**  
" Semuanya ! Ibuk ada rapat hari ini. Jadi pelajaran kosong sampai pulang." Bu Erna menyampaikan pada semua murid kesayangannya itu.  
" Yippie ! " semua murid 5C tampaknya sangat senang dengan kabar yang di beritaukan oleh Bu Erna. Tak lama berselang Bu Erna pergi meninggalkan kelas, beberapa dari murid kelas 5C pun juga ikut keluar untuk berbelanja. Tinggallah beberapa siswa dan siswi yang membawa bekal, tidak ada uang maupun yang tidak ingin keluar.

**MuMut POV**

Hari ini aku sangat malas meninggalkan kelas, rasanya aku sangat malas untuk berjalan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, matahari sudah tertutup awan hitam yang membuat hari semakin dingin. Aku terus memandangi langit yang tampaknya sudah mulai terbatuk batuk. Tanpa ku sadari ternyata ada orang disampingku, dan aku tau itu siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan " dia "  
" Hei menung lagi ya yaa ! Hayoo mikirin siapa Hayoo ?! " Suek menepuk pundakku sambil bertanya.  
" Nggak, aku nggak menung kok ! Cuma lagi mikirin - " Perkataanku terpotong saat tiba tiba "DUARRRRR ! "bunyi petir yang sangat keras mengejutkanku.  
" Ehhh, udah mulai hujan nih ! Aku traktir Ramen mau ?" Tiba- tiba Suek mengganti topik pembicaraan. Aku langsung mengangguk karena hawa di dalam kelas sudah mulai sangat dingin. Yaah sedikit Ramen mungkin bisa menghangatkanku. Setelah itu Suek langsung pergi dari mejaku dan aku langsung menghentikannya dengan sebuah teriakan.  
" Jangan lupa Narutonya di banyakin ! "Aku memang sangat suka makan naruto. Apalagi kalau ditraktirin. Suek hanya tertawa kecil lalu pergi ke luar.

**MuMut POV end**  
**Normal POV**  
Suek berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencapai kantin. Memang kecepatan lari Suek memang luar biasa, tidak sampai satu menit Suek sudah sampai di depan pintu kantin.  
" Fiuuuhh ... Hujannya deras sekali, tapi tak apalah, yang penting bajuku tidak terlalu basah " Suek bergumam sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang agak kotor karena terkena percikan air. Saat sedang membersihkan bajunya Suek tak sadar telah menabrak seorang gadis di depannya. Gadis itu pun memukul kepala Suek, hingga akhirnya Suek sadar sedang bertabrakkan dengan siapa.  
" Nana !? Maaf ya aku nggak sengaja. Tadi aku ngebersihin baju, jadi nggak nampak ada kamu. Hehehehe ! " Suek nyengir sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Nana yang masih sangat marah atas kecuekan Suek.  
" Ihhh ... Sebel Sebel ! Semenjak udah kenal sama MuMut Suek jadi cuek sama aku. Aku ini kan sahabatnya ! Sedangkan MuMut itu cuman teman dekatnya. Ihh ... **KZL** tau ! " Nana membatin sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kantin. Secara tidak sadar, Nana udah ngebuat lantai kantin jadi kotor, yaah Nana kena hukuman ngepel lantai kantin sampai jam keluar main habis. Rasanya Nana ingin sekali berteriak, tapi apa boleh buat, Nana udah malu gara gara kena hukuman. Kasihan Nana !

**Suek POV**

Hmmm ... mungkin Nana menginjak injak lantai karena kzl sama aku yaa ? Ntah lah yang penting aku harus cepat mesan ramen. Hujan semakin lebat, mungkin MuMut sudah ngomel ngomel di kelas.  
" Kak, ramen 2, Narutonya dibanyakin ya ! " Suek berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, kalau tidak, petugas kantin akan marah dan mengusir Suek menggunakan sapu.

Secepat kilat Kak Rina Petugas Kantin menyajikan ramen dengan naruto yang benyak kepada Suek.  
" Ini dek, semunya 8.000 " Kak Rina kemudian memberikan sebuah penutup makanan agar tidak kemasukan air hujan.  
" Ini kak, uangnya pas ya ! " Suek menyerahkan uang yang diminta oleh Kak Rina, dan bergegas naik ke atas.

**Suek POV end**  
**MuMut POV**

" Lama banget sih si Suek. Aku udah kedinginan nih, tapi dia belum datang datang juga. Hmm ... apa mungkin di kantin macet kali Yakk ? Coba cek deh, mana tau dia udah sampai " aku bergumam sambil melihat ke jendela, berharap Suek sudah datang. Perutku mulai keroncongan, tapi aku berusaha untuk menahannya kemudian pergi ke luar.  
Dari atas aku tidak melihat apa apa, hujan terlalu deras sehingga mengacaukan pandanganku. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Suek ke kantin.

**MuMut POV end**  
**Normal POV**

Di bawah Suek berlari sambil membawa dua buah mangkok yang tertutup. Ia tidak tau kalau 2 pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya di balik sebuah pohon. Kemudian 1 orang yang berada di balik pohon itu berjalan mendekati Suek. Tiba Tiba ...

**Chapter 1 **

**Jangan lupa RnR Yaaa !**  
**Salam manis Myut Myut :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Who is your BEST FRIEND Suek**

**Karakter : MuMut**

**Suek**

**Nana**

**Afiffah**

**All 5C Students**

**Gendre : Friendship **

**Family**

**Author : MuMutzzz**

Suek sedang berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tiba tiba ... Seseorang itu menyenggol mangkuk ramen yang ada di tangan Suek. Alhasil kedua mangkuk itu tumpah dan mengenai bajunya.

'' Eh, santai aja bisa nggak ! Mancing amarah aja, ini makanan dibeli pake uang bukan pake daun ! dan kamu malah enak enakkan nyenggol nih makanan ! " Suek berteriak keras, dan ia sangat terkejut menyadari yang di marahinya adalah Afiffah, Sahabatnya.

" Emangnya kenapa kalau pake uang, uang kamu kan banyak, paling paling ramen cuman 4.000 kan ? " Afiffah menatap tajam ke arah Suek.

" Iya, kalau satu memang 4.000 tapi kalau dua kan 8.000, uang jatahku hari ini cuma 10.000. Pokoknya kamu harus ganti ! " Suek menatap tajam ke arah Afiffah, membuat mata Afiffah berkaca kaca.

" Biasanya kamu nggak sampai marah kaya gini lho !.. Hiks ... Hiks ... " Ucap fiffah dengan suara yang lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

Suek hanya mendengus kesal, lalu pergi naik ke atas.

Seorang lagi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ternyata dia adalah Nana.

" Sabar Pip ... Sabar ... Lihat aja nanti, kita akan balas dia ! " Nana menepuk bahu Afiffah. Afiffah hanya mengangguk dan menusul Suek ke atas.

**MuMut POV **

Rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak boleh ke bawah, Nazifa mengingatkanku kalau hujan sangat deras. Padahal aku sudah hampir sampai ke bawah. Hmm ... aku sudah menunggu 15 menit, dan hujan semakin deras, deras sekali. Tak terasa kalau Suek sudah nyampai di kelas, dan langsung saja kutagih traktirannya.

" Suek ? traktirannya ma-" kata kata ku terpotong saat melihat baju suek kotor karena kuah ramen.

" Ini kenapa ? Apa kamu lari sambil bawa ramen ? Apa ramennya tumpah " Aku bertanya halus, takut akan kemarahan Suek.

Tiba tiba datang Afiffah dan Nana, Afiffah terlihat menangis, sedangkan Nana terlihat marah sama aku. Heyy ayolah .. Apa salahku ?

" Hey, kau jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku ini kan sahabatmu ! " Aku membalas tatapan Nana dengan sebuah senyuman.

" Sahabat dari Hongkong ! " Nana mencibirku dan langsung duduk ke mejanya.

" Ada apa ini Suek ? Kok nana jadi berubah ? " Aku bertanya sambil menatap Suek. Suek hanya menatapku balik dan bilang kalau ...

" Mereka itu Hhhhhhh Arrrgghhh ! " Suek berteriak kesal.

" Kau ... merusak persahabatan ku ! " Aku marah pada Suek, padahal sebelum aku besahabat dengan Suek. Aku sangat dekat dengan Afiffah dan Nana.


End file.
